Sins of our Mothers
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Opal Kobi is visited by a mysterious girl who gives her the ultimate task: to be the Mother she never was. Redoing all chapters!
1. Reunited

**Author's note.**

**Hi. If you're here, you have either A: never read this story before, or B: have read this story before and have seen the note that reads: MAY REDO ALL CHAPTERS. Well, I am planning on doing so. This was one of my first multi-chapter fanfics, and I care about it deeply. I'd like to dedicate the following redo to:**

**The One Called Demetra: She is the one responsible for all of this. The criticisms this author gave me were slightly hurtful, but very true: I wasn't explaining the story enough. So, I am rewritting it. Here's to you, Demetra! This is YOUR fault. And I mean that in a good way. Really.**

**Sasake: One of the first people to help me recognize that Opal may have a good side, and a tortured past that gives her reason to be evil. Here's to you!**

**Twilight Commando: He has never read this story (to the extent of my knowledge) and he has never written an Artemis Fowl fanfic, However, he constantly talks to me, he is a fellow Christian, and he is the best friend I have that I've never met in person, considering he lives a long, LONG, way away. Here's to you!**

**And last, but not least, I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Here's to you!**

**Okay, that's it for the dedication. And now, the feature presentation.**

The tiny female sat in her cell, motionless as ever. She had not moved, not eaten or even relieved herself in days. The lack of food was showing, as she had grown much thinner then she was when she got here. Her silence was quite eerie, causing many of the guards who were there to become nervous.

Of course, it was a nice break from Opal Koboi's usual insane screeching.

The pixie had been this way ever since a pyschotic, omnipotent past version of herself in the past had been sent back in time, after it had its mind wiped clean of all the events that had happened. Because of the folied rescue attempt of herself, Opal had suddenly gone quiet. This seemed to be her lot in life. Failure.

She had lost it all. Her respect - no one would respect the name of Koboi again. Her sanity was in very short supplies.

However, Opal, like all prisoners, had the right to be visited. The council was willing to let prisioners to see their families and friends. It usually made the prisoners more content - and less likely to escape.

Netherless, the guards were suprised to see that Opal did have a visitor. A very young visitor.

A female Centaur, wearing an old ratty coat, walked through multiple metal detectors, searching machines, and other detection protocals to get to Koboi's cell. It was all neccesary. After all, no one wanted Koboi to escape again. If they did, she already added the names of every guard in the building t her Revenge List. And considering what happened to Root, the guards now had a reason to do their jobs right other than their paychecks.

In short time, the Centaur made it through security. And she was escourted to Opal's cell. Opal's cell was the most well-secured in the facility: it was completely transparent, made of crystal clear, ultra hard diamond. The diamond wall covered the entire cell, and allowed the guards to keep an eye on Opal no matter where she was. For that reason, Opal had stoped taking a shower, as the bathroom was transparent as well, meaning the guards would get a full view of her naked. Needless to say, Opal had requested on multiple occasions that the guards were replaced with female guards, before her little silence act, so that she could take a shower without hearing wolf-whistles in the back-ground. Sadly, the council had refused. Mainly because the majority were sexist males.

However, the laws passed on visiting prisoners still apllied, sexist or not, and the Centaur, after a half-hour of searching, was let into the diamond cell. It was a very simple cell. It had no pleasentries to keep its prisoner occupied. It had a simple, hard cot, a chair, for visitors, and a table with a multitude of uneaten prison rations on it. (Opal had decided the food was not worthy of her.) Opal herself was sitting on her cot, her arms tied in a straight jacket, and her eyes filled with the same, almost unblinking look that had covered her face for days now. The Centaur sat on the chair, brushed away a strand of her black hair from her fore-head, and waited patiently as the guards locked the cell's security systems, leaving her alone with Opal.

The Centaur almost sat on the chair, considered her lower body, and settled for standing, and then waited for the pixie to acknowledge her presence.

After two minutes of standing and waiting, the Centaur attempted waving, and sayng, "Hello?"

Four minutes passed, and she got fed up and poked Opal in the eye gently.

Opal reacted immediately, screaming and attempting to bite the girl's finger. The girl jumped back, screaming in panic. Outside, the guards did nothing but look at the scene unfolding. It had been sometime since they had seen this kind of action.

After a minute, Opal had the girl on the ground and was trying as hard as she could to beat her down whilst wearing a straight jacket.

"Chick fight!" shouted a guard, gathering a small crowd of men.

Opal turned her head to the guards, her eyes filled with fury. "Shut up!" she sneered. She then turned to the Centaur, trembling on the floor. "What do _you_ want?"

The Centaur tried to say something, but the words never came.

Opal took a deep breath, and managed to push herself off of the girl. An "Aww!" came from the guards, who dispatched and continued their duties.

Opal returned to her cot, sighed, and then asked again, "What do you want? Are you from my lawyer? Perhaps here to tell me how hopeless my situation is once again?" She closed her eyes, then opened them. They were filled with fiery anger. "If so, don't bother. I know that you all think that it is hopeless. And I don't care. You all think it's hopeless because you don't have _vision._ You don't have the vision of what this world can be! This world of...of _enslavement!_ We are all enslaved by society! It's time to start again!"

"I'm not from your lawyer," the girl said slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"Hmm?" Opal raised an eyebrow. "So, are you a-"

"Do you want to know who I am Ms. Koboi?" The girl's eye narrowed. "My name is Sal. And I am _your daughter!_"


	2. Explanations and showers

**Well, here's chapter two. In which Sal tells Opal of her past, guards make phone calls, and Opal takes a shower and then plays chess with her feet. **

**It's not as bad as it sounds. **

**I hope.**

* * *

Opal stared at the centaur for a good five seconds. Then, she opened her mouth-

And laughed in her face.

"My _daughter!" _she squealed. "Oh yes, very amusing. Really." She turned to guards, who had just gotten very interested in the conversation. "Hilarious, gentlemen. I had no idea you could be so bored watching someone like me." She turned back to Sal. "If you are done _wasting_ my time, I would like to get back to my meaningful meditation."

"But...I am your daughter..." Sal began, nervously tapping the ground with one hoof.

Opal sighed, her good humor gone. "Listen to me. If you really are my daughter - which I doubt - then I am afraid that you need some variety of proof to show me that-"

"Like this?" Sal reached into her ratty coat and pulled out a large collection of papers. "DNA tests, birth certificates, everything. Is that enough proof for you, _Mum?" _

Opal looked over the papers. Her eyes scanned every word, every conformation, everything. She looked the centaur in the eye. "Soooo," she said casually. "You're the little result of my college...eh, experiences. And you're back."

Sal gave a grim smile. "You remember me."

"Remember you? You gave me the most painful day of my life. Do you have _any_ idea on how painful it is for a bipedal creature to give birth to a quadraped? Do you have any idea how awkward your conception was? If it was not for the fact that my mother knew about, kept it secret from my father, and paid for the very expensive surgery it took to safely deliver you, not to mention that blasted lawsuit...So, how has Daddy been taking care of you? He obviously hasn't cared about the way you dress..."

"I'm sorry...'Daddy?'" Sal looked confused.

"Yes. Daddy." Opal raised an eyebrow. "You know. The one that takes care of you."

"Uh..." Sal scratched the back of her head. "I...never knew my father...I spent my life in foster care with a family of elves."

It took two full heartbeats for Opal to react...badly. "That...that _Idiot _put you up for adoption!?"

Before Sal could answer, Opal stood up and gave out a shrill scream. "I can't believe it! That moron! That twit! That fool! First he gets me pregnaet, then when we break up, and sues me for rights to you, and then pop! The fool puts you up for adoption!"

Sal took a cautionary step back, and the guards began to take notes with their digipads. Heaven knows how much that story would sell for.

"I am sorry..." Sal's voice was filled with a tiny touch of pity, but was mostly filled with fear.

"Oh, but it isn't your _fault. _When I get my hands on that fool..."

"Well, it is not like you were the parent of the year, either," said Sal.

Opal glared at the pixie/centaur. "Very funny. So, did you come here to insult me, or do you want something from me, your dear old mum?"

Sal gulped nervously. "Well, it concerns an invention of mine. I have constructed a device of immensly useful capabilities - I guess I got that from you - and I have need of an immense amount of funds to produce it and give it to the world."

"An invention, hmm?" Opal suddenly looked more interested. "So what is it? Wings of some kind, or something stupid like contact lense cameras?" Still a bit of bitterness on that department.

"Actually, they're boots." Sal grinned widely, feeling pleased that someone seemed to actually be taking intrest in her idea. "Hover boots, with anti-grav capabilities for easy transportation. modeled off of you wings. But with these boots, wings will be out of style and obselete. And to make it even better, centaurs can use them!"

Opal looked at the girl with mild intrest. She was supposed to be a genuis, and she just spilt her invention's secrets to a criminal and to several listening guards. However, it was a good invention. "Not bad," she admitted. "And you want me to provide money for you? I am in prison you know."

"Yes, I know. But I was hoping that you may have some money left over, maybe?" Sal's eyes were filled with hope - or as Opal would call it, foolishness. "Something that wasn't compensated? Maybe?"

Opal opened her mouth to say something, but she was distracted by the sound of her cell's door opening. An elf guard, the captain of the group guarding her, said, "Visiting hours are over."

Sal sighed and followed the guard out of the cell, and into the multitude of scanning devices again, to make sure Opal hadn't given her anything. After the scanning, Sal left for apartment by hover-taxi, leaving Opal alone in her cell.

* * *

Opal told the guards she wanted a shower.

The guards were willing to oblige. Opal's entire cell, including the bathroom, was transparent, so her whole body would be exposed when she was naked, giving the guards a good view at a naked pixie. Opal tried to avoid this humiliating exposure, usually. She would just not shower.

Today, however, she needed a shower. Something to calm her nerves. So the guard removed her straight-jacket, and she pulled of her orange prison uniform. A flurry of wolf-whistles came from outside. Opal ignored them.

She resisted the urge to scream in joy as the fresh, warm water soaked her skin, enveloping her in the heat. She ran her hands through her black hair as she sighed quietly. This was something she hadn't done in a while. And she knew why, as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the guard in her cell, stationed to make sure didn't escape, watch her with a sick smile on his face.

"Perverted slime," muttered Opal.

The guard said nothing. He simply grinned.

The other guards all watched in intrest, a few even encouraging him to get in with her. Opal made a note in her head to shoot him when she was released, but settled for saying she was done taking a shower and getting out, putting her clothes back on and allowing the guard to put her jacket on and leave. The guards outside groaned. She simply sat on her cot and said nothing, simply thinking.

Was this Sal girl telling the truth? Was she really in foster care? Or was it a plan to destroy her? Whatever it was, it fascinated Opal. She had a daughter, who wanted her help. And Opal wasn't sure how to help her. Or if she wanted to. Did it matter that shen was her daughter? Why should she care? Why did it matter?

Why did she...feel _worried?_

She growled. It wasn't an emotion she was fond of.

Sighing, she rose from her mat and went to the small box she kept in the corner of the room. The box contained a few valued possesions she had been allowed to keep: a few pictures of herself as a child, a rare bracelet she bought in school, a collection of seahorses made of chewed cardboard (a personal hobby of hers), and a digital, holographic chess board.

Ah, chess. A sport that always calmed her nerves.

She tilted the box, spilling the chess board out, and kicked it to the foot of her cot. She sat on the cot, turned on the game, and began to play against herself, turning the board around with her toes when she wanted to change the board's direction.

Playing against oneself can be quite difficult when one is quite intellegent. Opal was no exception to the rule. Her every move was countered and she was never able to mprtally wound herself on the board, as the holographic pieces moved left and right, reacting to her toucking the board's sensors with her toes. After a long time, she stoped playing and thought about the girl again.

Was she really her daughter? And did she, Opal Koboi, actually care?

She glanced down at the board and saw that while she thinking, she accidently move her king into a less defendable position. If she moved her bishop, she would have him in check-mate.

Opal stared at the board for a long time, thought about, and then turned the game off with her toe.

She lied back on her cot and smiled.

"How could I do something so horrible to myself?" she asked.

Sleep came later, and the centaur/pixie hybrid was still on her mind.


	3. Revelations

**Alright folks, I am in a crappy mood right now so if this chapter sounds real negative, it's my fault.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

The only thing that travels faster then light is gossip. And by the time Sal had gotten home, the word had spread: Opal had a daughter, and a half-breed at that.

News channels galore began to spread the amazing word, as men, women, and children were all shown the undeniable proof that Opal had had an affair in college and her daughter was visiting her in prison. Many people heard of this astounding news and were amazed. And four people in particular, were more interested than others.

The first was Holly Short.

She was in the middle of the a nice, relaxing weekend, the first in a long time. She had been working very hard lately, and it was beginning to get to her. Thankfully, Commander Kelp had noticed this, and he ordered Holly to take the weekend off. Holly protested, claiming that she had more to do than take time off, however, the commander had ordered to cool off and take a break. Holly thought that it would be a boring, pointless hell.

Now, she knew how wrong she was: a break was just what she needed.

For the first time, in a long time, she felt relaxed. She was wasting valuable time, just sitting there like a lump, but she felt great. It had been so long since she could kick back, eat some cereal, watch some soaps, and just be herself.

She had been watching a few reruns of _I Married A Goblin, _a popular soap, a news report came up, with the words, "urgent."

Holly barely paid attention. She was too busy shoving cereal in her mouth. She would have ignored the whole broadcast, but two words caught her ear: "Opal," and "child."

Holly stopped eating, a mouthful of cereal still in her throat.

An anchorman, wearing a cheesy smile, was on the air. His voice was annoying, but Holly listened to his words: "Today, it was discovered by an anonymous source that Opal Koboi, the deranged pixie, had a hybrid daughter."

Holly, suprised, spat out her cereal. They went right through the holo-screen. She wiped her mouth and listened intently.

The man continued: "A young creature, believed at first to be a centaur, visited Opal Koboi in prison, claiming to be her daughter, and asking for money to fund an invention. Before Opal could answer, the guard informed them that visiting hours were over. Opal, who had not moved in some time, then spent the evening showering and evventually played chess. To report on the situation, we have Wendy Weeds, live at Howler's Peak. Wendy?"

The screen changed to the image of a young, back haired elf woman, who was outside of the prison, amongst a multitude of reporters and newsmen. She looked rather frazzled, and she was standing with a tall, strict looking sprite woman, who had an emotionless face. "Hi, Biff. I am here at Howler's Peak, where a multitude of reporters are trying to se Opal and ask if she is really a mother. With me, is Ursula Winds, Opal Koboi's lawyer. Mrs. Ursula, would you please tell us if the girl was indeed Opal's daughter?"

Ursula looked into the camera. "It had been confirmed. Opal indeed had an experience in college that produced a child." The woman's voice, like her face, remained emotionless.

"Can you tell us who the father is?" Wendy held the microphone to the woman.

Ursula raised an eyebrow and gave Wendy a look that made her lower the mic. "No. Comment," she said irritably.

Wendy smiled weakly. "And there you have it," she said to the camera. "Back to you, Biff."

The camera went back to Biff, who smiled his cheesy grin again. "Well, it seems that Opal has a little baby girl, folks. Though the father remains unknown to the general public, I have a theroy myself. The LEP tech expert Foaly is a centaur, and he went to college with Opal. I thin those two had a little _something _going on with each other back in the old days. Until we know for sure, this is Biff Pines, for channel 17 news."

Holly turned off the holographic television, and sat in the chair, thinking about what she had heard. After five minutes, she stood up, changed, and placed on her wings. Her eyes filled with fiery anger. She was going to find Foaly and see what he knew of this.

And then she was going to wring his neck.

* * *

The second person was Foaly himself. He stared at the screen, his eyes not registering what he was seeing. Opal Kobi's daughter..._his daughter... _was here. In the Haven. On the news, the show that everyone watched. He almost felt his heart stop. He had the strangest feeling he was going to get fired, or worse: his wife would divorce him.

The phone began to beep. Absent-mindedly, he reached for it and put the speaker to his mouth. "Hello?"

"Guess who?" asked a female voice from the other side.

Foaly straightened his back. "Opal. What do you want? How are you calling me!?" he raged.

"I never used my one phone call," the pixie answered.

Foaly didn't hold in his anger. "You little... witch! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've probably caused me?! If my wife sees that news story, my life is finished!"

"Oh, I know," answered Opal casually. "In fact, I plan on personally sending a letter to her. I still cannot believe that you never told her about me? And how you abondened you GODS-FORSAKEN DAUGHTER!"

Foaly sighed, sinking to his knees. "Why?" he whispered, as if he didn't already know the answer.

On the other line, Opal's voice chuckled. "Consider it payback for all of the dreadful things you have done to me. Including getting me preagnet. Oh, but don't worry: now that dear Sal is seeing me, I can be the parent you were to big of an idiot to be. Ciao!"

The line went dead, and Foaly placed his hands on the floor, and screamed.


	4. The Schemers

Chapter four is here. Whoohoo. Please read and review.

* * *

Opal Koboi has a daughter?

In a dark room, a figure was watching a multitude screens, watching the news reports about this strange event. The figure chuckled silently. Oh, that was very good. That was very good, indeed. Then, the figure presses a button.

"Yes?" asked a female voice from the other line.

"It's me," the figure replyed, in an equally feminine tone. "I have a new mission for you, one that will work to our advantage in our quest."

"I understand," said the voice, snickering.

"Good." The woman smiled as she gazed upon the screen, watching the little pixie/centaur walk into the prison, doubtlessly on her way to visit her mummy. "Stop me if you've heard this one: A pixie is locked in jail, and she and her daughter are nearly killed. So, what happens when the asasination fails?"

The voice on the other line thought it over. "According to the law, the prisoner is moved to a more secure facility. And her relative would be placed in police protection."

"Yes." The woman smiled. "The time has finally come. They cannot hide Project M from us any longer. Now, it is time to put the plan in motion. You know what to do.

"I understand," the voice said, before the line went dead.

The woman chuckled and stared at the screen, staring at the hybrid child, so unsuspecting. So unaware of the danger. She thought she was safe.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The next day, Sal visited again. Only this time, she was nearly killed by the reporters outside and their microphones and cameras.

The guards once again made her walk through a multitude of sensors and scanners, they searched her bag, and then let her into her Mother's cell once again.

This time, however, she was asleep, snoring gently on her cot. She gently nudged the pixie with her hoof. One eye opened, and then another. In a tired, irritated voice, Opal asked,"What do you want now?"

Sal raised an eyebrow. "You don't look very happy to see me."

Opal rose up and tried stretching in her jacket. "Well, I was just in the middle of some not-needed beauty sleep, when my selfish, ignorant daughter who I have not had contact with in several years just came in and started to poke me with her hoof, so how do you think I-"

Sal reached into her bag and pulled out a small box of chocolate truffles: Opal's Heaven under Earth. The pixie's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. "Give me those, please," she whispered: the prison food was nothing compared to truffles, even if they were low-quality.

Smiling, Sal pulled out a truffle out and placed it in Opal's open mouth. Despite the humiliation of being fed by someone else, Opal chewed the piece, savoring its wonderful taste. She opened for another, but Sal held back.

"Now are ready to talk?" the hybrid asked, holding the candy just out of the pixie's reach.

"That's not fair," muttered Opal. "I am not speaking to such a disobedient little girl."

"Fine by me," said Sal, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Opal sighed, rolling her eyes. "You do of course realize that bribing me with candy is an idiotic idea," she said. "I am not that desperate."

Sal grinned. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"No. It was not."

"Whatever."

Opal sat back in her cot and shook her head. "If you are going to visit me, you should come up with a better plan. It is insulting to act like I am an idiot."

"But it is also insulting not to tell your only child how she can make her dream come true."

"True, but my parents didn't care, so why should I?"

"Because," Sal concluded, "you are so much better than them."

Opal smiled. "Sweet talking. How cute. So, you want a raise on your allowence?"

Sal nodded. "I just want my invention made, alright? After that, I'll never bother you again."

"Good." Opal chuckled. "So now I'll just let you know where a vast fortune I hid is, right in front of those barbaric guards? I don't think so, girl. I am not stupid, and you should know that."

"Look, I said that I'd-" Sal Began, her eyes getting watery at the aspect of her dream vanishing.

CLANG!

"-the hell!" said one of the gaurds, pointing at the door that led to the room Opal's cell was in. A large dent had appeared in the door. A second CLANG! followed. And then another, and another. The gaurds all pulled out their guns, and Opal and Sal fearfully looked on.

At last, the door burst open to reveal... Nothing.

What?

All of the guards began to nervously pace the room, their ears and eyes searching for the source of the sound. A tiny clunking sound could be heard, but nothing else. Terrified, but angry, Opal screamed, "Use your infered, you idiots!"

The guards began to do as she said, but it was too late. An unseen force grabbed one's throat and squeezed hard, breaking the sprite's neck. He collpased in a heap, leaving three more guards. Two of them began screaming and running towards the exit. But the force stabbed one, a invisible blade piercing his body, and the other was knocked down, and then knocked into one of the metal walls, giving a yelp as he did so. The last guard, the smae guard who had watched Opal shower last night, was actually standing his ground, watching for the invader. Then, there was a red flash, and he went down, a burnt hole on his chest. Opal and Sal didn't hold it in any longer. They screamed, Sal wrapping her arms around her mother, as if the pixie could protect her.

Then, they saw it.

The invisible beast materielized in front on Opal's diamond-walled cell. It was a large mettalic monstosity. It had ten insectlike legs, supporting a saucer shaped head that was covered in red optic sensors, in every direction. The largest eye, in the center of the beast's head, was glowing brightly, and a small trail of heat vapor was smoking from it, indicating that it was the weapon that killed the guard. The robot beast stared at the women in the cell, its eyes glowing brighter. It spoke in a mettalic voice, its intention clear: "Destroy Opal Koboi and Sally Koboi."

The robot, eyes filled with murderous flame, charged at the cell.

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers?

By the way, if any of you are interested, I wrote a World Of Warcraft Fanfic and put it on the site, so look at that if you want please.

I'll try to have the next chapter by next Friday.

I am NINJA!!!


End file.
